


Accidental Date

by CryBabyPorcelain



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Coffee Shops, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryBabyPorcelain/pseuds/CryBabyPorcelain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Len hadn't quite gotten around to coming out to his sister yet, so she kept setting him up on dreadful dates because, in her opinion, he needed to get a girlfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Date

**Author's Note:**

> Just for the record, Len is 21 and Kaito is 24.

Len couldn't care less about how amazing, sweet and funny the person was, Rin's “perfect match” for him sounded awful. As horrible as it sounded, he knew the moment Rin had started talking about this person that he would never like them for one simple reason. They were female.

 

Len hadn't quite gotten around to coming out to his sister yet, so she kept setting him up on dreadful dates because, in her opinion, he needed to get a girlfriend.

 

Personally, he didn't care. He was fine being single. Being single meant staying out drinking until stupid o'clock on weekends, bringing home or going home with whomever he pleased, and spending his days off on the sofa in his boxers watching superhero movies. Yeah, being single was awesome.

 

Rin's pick for this week was named Tei. According to Rin, she was Len's soulmate – made for him. Apparently, the person best suited for Len was a crazy bitch who had alarm bells screaming “stalker” in Len's head since she uttered the words “I saw you pick Rin up from work last week, so I found you on Facebook.” He made an excuse and got out of there in record time.

 

He made his way down to the 24 hour Starbucks, about a ten minute drive from his current destination. As he waited to them to serve his hot cocoa, he gave himself a moment to wonder why his sister insisted on torturing him. Maybe he was being punished for keeping his sexuality from her?

 

“Hot cocoa with whipped cream?” the barista called his order, but as Len reached out, so did someone else.

 

Their hands touched briefly, before both of them snatched their arms back and turned towards each other.

 

Len froze. Before him stood the most perfect person he'd ever seen. With slightly tousled blue hair and tired looking eyes with were a slightly darker shade of blue, a pale complexion and an apologetic look.

 

He managed to catch himself before awkward eye contact turned into awkward staring. “S-Sorry about that.” he apologised, wringing his hands slightly.

 

“Not at all.” the stranger spoke, and Len fell a little harder. His voice was even better. Deep, but soothing, like nothing Len had heard before. “Go ahead.” he pointed to the mug of hot cocoa with a smile.

 

Len followed his gaze, then turned it back. “No, you were here first.” he said.

 

“I don't mind.” the other countered, shaking his head lightly.

 

“Another hot cocoa with whipped cream.” the barista placed the mug on the counter and dashed off once again.

 

Len smiled at the stranger. “Problem solved.”

 

“It seems so.” With a smile that almost floored Len completely, the stranger moved forward, picking up one of the mugs. “Would you care to join me?” he asked.

 

Len agreed a little too quickly, coughing into his hand and agreeing once more in a much more casual fashion.

 

The two sat at a small table, engrossed in idle conversation for a while. They exchanged names (Kaito—Len couldn't think of a more fitting name for this man), talked about their families and jobs for a short while and eventually got onto the topic if their love lives.

 

Len relayed the stories of all the horrible dates his sister had set him up on, from Iroha the crazy cat lady right down to the stalker-vibe-heavy Tei.

 

Kaito laughed at every story, almost to the point of tears. To which, Len pouted and wagged his finger at him for being so mean. “I'm sorry.” Kaito caught his breath with a quiet sigh. “Poor Len.”

 

Len turned his head away with a pout, folding his arms.

 

“Aww,” Kaito mock-whined. “Please forgive me, Len?”

 

With a huff, Len turned back to the other with a smirk. “I may be willing to forgive you.” he replied. “If you tell me a one of your horrific date stories!”

 

Kaito's expression fell a little. He cleared his throat and looked down at the table. “I don't really have one.” he said. “I've only ever dated one person and we broke up a few weeks back.” He idly drummed his fingers along the side of his now empty mug, staring into it.

 

Len frowned. “Oh, I'm so sorry, Kaito.” he apologised.

 

Kaito gave a weak chuckle. “It's fine.” he replied. “You weren't to know. And anyway,” he looked up with an obviously forced smile. “we're still best friends.”

 

Len still felt a little bad, but Kaito was right, there was no way he could have known that.

 

“There's something I'd like to know.” Kaito said, rather abruptly. “If you hate dates so much, why even turn up? Why not ask you sister to stop?”

 

With a grunt, Len shook his head. “It's not that easy.” he stated. “Rin's not the type of person to take no for an answer. Plus, she'd ask questions, which would leave to my cover being blown.”

 

“Cover?”

 

“She still thinks I'm straight.”

 

“You're not?”

 

Len was suddenly uncomfortable. What if Kaito hated him now that he knew that? He took a deep breath. “Uh, no... I'm not.” he replied.

 

“Oh.” a strange expression passed over Kaito's face, followed by a few long moments of heavy silence, broken by Kaito clearing his throat. “H-Hey, this is awkward, but...” he trailed off, bringing one hand up to rub his neck. “Do you, maybe, want to go out for dinner or something next weekend?”

 

Len froze once more, his face fixed into a shocked expression. He began to chuckle to himself.

 

“What?” Kaito asked, looking worried and a little embarrassed. “If you don't want to, just say.”

 

“No, no, I'd love to.” Len replied. “I just didn't think that you were gay, too.”

 

Kaito smiled, one eyebrow raised. “Len, I've been blatantly checking you out and hitting on you for the past half hour.” he stated, bluntly.

 

They both sat there laughing for a few more minutes before deciding they should probably head home.

 

Kaito walked Len to his car, where they exchanged numbers and said goodnight.

 

All the way home, Len couldn't stop smiling. He smiled like an idiot as he pulled into his driveway, as he opened the door to his home, threw the junk in his pockets onto the side table next to his couch, and made his way up to his room. He continued smiling as he swapped the days outfit for comfortable lounge pants and a tank top.

 

Out of nowhere, his house phone started ringing, making him jump a little. He made his way back downstairs to pick up. “Hello?” he said as he placed the receiver to his ear.

 

“So?” his sister's voice cooed down the line. “How'd it go?”

 

“Just terribly.” Len replied.

 

“Then why do you sound so happy?”

 

“Because,” Len leant against the wall. “I got myself another date.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Cliché plot if cliché, but I don't really care. Also short, but I don't care about that, either.  
> I suddenly had feels for these nerds, so I wrote them. Also, there's a lack of KaiLen on this site, so I'm making this a series of about ten one shots, maybe one or two more.  
> If you're wondering, the person Kaito recently broke up with is Gakupo.  
> ~Lolly xXx


End file.
